1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor control device and a control method of the same, which can apply an electric brake to a motor when power supply is stopped.
2. Related Arts
In recent years, when stopping a rotation of a motor, an electric brake is used in addition to a mechanical brake. For example, in a motor which drives vehicles, brakes are electrically applied by power regeneration. In a motor for a cooling fan which cools components of various control devices, when power supply is stopped, the coil of a motor is short-circuited to apply brake electrically, as described in the specification of Japanese Patent No. 4451431 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1).